Burning Through The Ranks
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: Prequel to Animus. This is where it all began, how Shooting Star and Creed got to where they are today, they will go through daring trials to get to the ranks of Master Assassins. Please review, favourite and follow thank you. AC/MLP Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Well here we are this is where it all began, how Shooting Star and Creed got to where they are today. The prequel to Animus, since I have been doing Animus, this has been in my head. So I messaged the Author of Creed and asked a couple of questions (Some not accurate, no offence pred) but I am finally ready to start, now its in the MLP section for now. It will be in the crossover soon. I am also going to be introducing Shooting Stars parents and mentor Faith Breed. BTW remember to like, favourite, follow and review please review. so enjoy. I don't own My Little Pony or Assassins Creed. If I did there will be a season with assassin ponies.**

Eight miles from Manehatten is an old castle, to normal ponies this doesn't have any value whatsoever. But this is home to a special group of ponies who are known as Assassins. What are Assassins, you may ask? They are an organisation who have been around before even princess Celestia was crowned. They fight for peace but there are a group who stand in their way. The Templars. They are horrible ponies who want to rule Equestria covering it up with this talk of 'a perfect world' so now the Assassins fight for freedom as well as peace. And one pony was excited today as it was time for him to join the ranks of Assassins. This is where our story begins.

Inside the guild was a young colt who was 6 years of age walking through the halls of the castle, His species is the most extrodinary. He is an alicorn, his coat is yellow and the ends of his wings are cobalt blue, his mane and tail are white and his eyes are onyx black. His name is Shooting Star and today was a good day. As he was making his way to the cafeteria, he ran into two master assassins who waved at him which he returned. The regulars knew him since Shooting Star has been in the brotherhood ever since he was born because his parents had to take care of mentor Faith Breed, the leader of the Assassins as she is very old. Speaking of his parents he saw two ponies in the cafeteria. The first one is a pegasus with a yellow coat and a white mane and sky blue eyes, her name is Stardust. She is a legend in pegasus history, she used to be captain of the wonderbolts and pulled off the original sonic rainboom. She is also the fastest pegasus in Equestria. The other pony is a unicorn with a cobalt blue coat and a hazelnut mane and amber eyes. He is called Blazing Star. He used to be Princess Celestias student, both of them had to quit their jobs for a number of reasons, they were Assassins, Stardust was pregnant with Shooting Star and they had to take care of Faith Breed. They both have the same cutie mark as everypony else in this place. The mark of the Assassins. And they had white robes on.

Shooting Star didn't have a cutie mark since he is pretty young, but he is going to get it. He flew over to his parents.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Shooting Star greeted, hugging his mom.

"Hi son." Blazing Star smiled. "Have you been studying your magic and practising your flying?"

Since his parents were great in magic and flying, Shooting Star has wanted to be just like his parents. His wing power is 10.6. It may not be much but for somepony his age it is remarkable. Plus he is past levels of magic that are meant for full grown ponies.

"Aye dad, I was able to lift a boulder today." Shooting Star boasted, his head held high.

"Wow, a boulder?" Stardust asked, her eyes wide with shock. "Theres no doubt your ready for your training to be one of us now."

"Oh wow, you mean it? I get to train now?" The little alicorn yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, okay calm down." Stardust chuckled. "There are going to be new recruits coming in today. You can join them, Faith Breed says your ready. But for now let's get some breakfast."

"Okay, let's go!" Shooting Star flew to a table, his parents following him.

Okay, Blazing Star and Shooting Star have a huge common interest: Food. Both of them were inhaling bowl after bowl with Stardust just shaking her head at her family, she only had cereal. After breakfast they went to the training area where they were greeted by an old Alicorn who had a white coat and a mane which was gray with age, she has blue eyes which shined with wisdom and happiness. She wore black robes, She is Faith Breed, Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood.

"Ah hello, Child." Faith Breed greeted. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes, ma'm." Shooting Star chirped. That's when he noticed another colt who looks his age and is an earth pony, he has a white coat, black mane and brown eyes and just like him, this pony doesn't have a cutie mark.

"Mentor, who's this colt by your side?" Blazing Star asked.

"Ah, glad you asked." Faith Breed replied. "This is Creed, he is also going to start training today. So if you two would like to join the other recruits." Gesturing to other ponies who were marveling at the architecture of the guild.

"Mentor, are you sure it's a good idea to let Creed train?" Stardust asked, looking at her son and the new colt walking to the group.

"He has proven that he can start training, I know he is young but he has a strong will besides, his parents died because of the templars." Faith Breed replied.

Over to the recruits, they noticed Shooting Star and Creed walking over to them and this got the mares attention.

"Aaaaawwwww." one mare gushed, holding Shooting Star. "He's soooo adorable, What's a little pony like you doing here?"

"I live here." Shooting Star replied, shocking all the recruits and Creed.

"How the heck does HE live here?" Creed thought, but before he could say anything Faith Breed stepped onto a balcony to address the recruits with Stardust and Blazing Star by her side.

"Hello, my little ponies." she began. "Today you have chosen to join our Brotherood. You have to remember that when you join it's not just a career but your life. We fight for freedom and peace but the templars are getting stronger each day and are getting closer to their goal. But we will never let that happen, our ancestors did the same thing and we will not fail them. Remember, Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." With that she flew down to teach them what to do.

"Excuse me, mentor?" a stallion pegasus raised his hoof. "There appears to be a couple of foals lost."

Shooting Star and Creed looked REALLY annoyed by that comment, sure they are very young but they are more than capable of taking care of themselves.

"That's my son your talking about buddy." Stardust stated, flying down to the recruits whilst Blazing Star teleported down.

"S-s-s-stardust? The legend herself?" the pegasus stuttered, not believing his eyes.

"No way, is it really her?"

"I heard she was dead."

"That colt does look like her."

"Okay enough." Faith Breed commanded, eager to get the lesson started. "Now the first thing to being an Assassin is to learn how to fend for yourself, but before you even touch the weapons, you have to use your hooves. Because if your weapons get lost in combat, you need something else to fight with, ideally your hoof to hoof combat. Now can Shooting Star and... leaf string please enter the ring so I can see your abilities, magic is allowed although Shooting Star? Try to keep it down please."

The recruits were confused, Faith Breed knew this colt? Regardless the one named Leaf String walked over to the ring where Shooting Star was already, doing some stretches to warm up. This pony was nervous for some reason, he's only a colt right? He got into a stance whilst Shooting Star did the same his wings opened showing his heritage while all the recruits mouths just dropped.

"He's an alicorn?" Creed thought. "I thought you have to be a mentor or royalty to be one."

"Okay ready? FIGHT!" Blazing Star announced,

Leaf String immediately charged to the small colt but just as he was about to land a punch Shooting Star disappeared behind him.

"C'mon sir that was like a feather falling to me." Shooting Star taunted.

"So using teleportation spells huh?" Leaf String grinned, but his grin faded when Shooting Star gave a confused look.

"No, I don't know teleportation yet I just flew around you." He explained.

"Okay then let's see your speed Try to get you out of my spells." Leaf String bragged, his horn glowing before melting in the shadows. To all the recruits eyes it looked like Shooting Star doesn't have a chance but were suprised to see his eyes glowing then he picked up Leaf String from the Shadows using a levitation spell. Said pony was completely baffled.

"B-but how? You couldn't even see me."

Shooting Star smirked. "Eagle vision, really comes in handy but not as handy as your defeat will be after I'm done with you." He started delivering kicks, punches and headbutts and then deciding enough is enough he carried him out of the ring and placed him on the ground walking over to the awestruck ponies.

"That wasn't even a challenge." Shooting Star boasted.

"As you can see." Faith Breed began. "Leaf String relied on his magic to win and Shooting Star has an abilty which Altair, Ezio and Connor possessed which is known as 'Eagle Vision' it let's you have your senses more in tuned than a normal pony so that was a downbeat for Leaf String, as for the fighting well I guess he get's it from his parents. Now the reason I called Shooting Star up because I know he doesn't rely on his magic to win his battles since his dad taught him how to fight. Now I know some of you know how to use your hooves so your going to be paired up with each other for 6 months until I know your ready to use weapons, for pegasi you may want to train your wings since the missions your going on may be far away."

So she began listing off pairings until she got to the last ones.

"Annnd finally, because they are the youngest Creed and Shooting Star, all of you will be sharing rooms so please go to them and unpack then you can all start training." Faith Breed explained.

So all the recruits walked over to their new home whilst Shooting Star decided to talk to his new partner.

"Hi I'm Shooting Star I hope we can be great friends." The bouncy alicorn said.

"I'm not here to make friends." Creed replied. "I'm here to train so those templars will die by my hoof. They will pay for what they did to my parents."

"Wow, your really grumpy."

"WHAT? I'M NOT GRUMPY!"

"Really why are you shouting then?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

As the two argued eventually turning into a spar, Stardust, Blazing Star and Faith Breed were looking at the two with amused smiles on their faces.

"Hey mentor?" Stardust began. "Creed looks famaliar, do I know him?"

"You knew his parents." Faith Breed replied. "Who were Quarry and String Orienette."

"Wow really?" Blazing Star said, really bewildered. "Well guess you were right about training him."

Faith Breed nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling those two will help us achieve what our ancestors couldn't."

"You really think so mentor?"

"Only time will tell."

*6 months later*

As the two colts started training that day, they knew that 6 months will no doubt be difficult but over the months they have gotten closer and with a week left before they are allowed to go on missions they are not letting a minute go to waste.

**And chapter 1 is finished, so what did you guys think remember to review and expect chapter 6 of Animus very soon just to clarify Shooting Star is 6 when he started and Creed is 5 when he started, also Shooting Star isn't fat he has a high metabolism. He's like a... saiyan yea thats a good explaination a saiyan. But for now Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Through The Ranks Ch2

**Well here's chapter 2 just so you know this takes place 6 months which is now the day they are allowed to go on missions so yea probably should have mentioned that they did a lot more than hoof to hoof combat, they also did weapon training, free galloping and other stuff. Hope that clears a little bit up and enjoy. I don't own either of these two cartoon/game stuff. I also don't own Creed or Faith Breed. I do however own Shooting Star, Stardust and Blazing Star.**

It was 6 in the morning and in Shooting Star and Creeds room (It used to be Shooting Stars room but it became both of theirs when they became partners) both said ponies were fast asleep in their beds, both sprawled over the sheets and kicked them off. They have changed a lot for 6 months. They now have muscles showing and a couple of cuts from training. A loud bang woke up Creed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the source of the noise, it looked like a box with a note on it. He decided to wake up his friend before seeing what's in the box.

He walked up to Shooting Stars bed and saw him lightly snoring, drooling on his pillow. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to wake him.

"Shooting Star, wake up." Creed said shaking his friend only to be responded with a grunt and more snoring.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SON OF A HAY!" Creed shouted whilst jumping on Shooting Star and yet he still didn't wake up. Creed growled but then remembered what Stardust always does to wake up her son.

"Shooting Star if you don't get up you'll miss breakfast." Creed whispered in his ear and that caused an instant reaction from his friend.

"Huh? Breakfast? Is it Breakfast time?" Shooting Star asked looking around, meanwhile Creed looked at him in disbelief.

"Why do you even have ears?" Creed sighed, shaking his head. "You hear a lot better with your stomach."

"Hmm? Did you say something Creed?"

"Ugh, never mind come look over here theres a box."

Both of them walked over to the box and Shooting Star picked up the note with his magic.

"Dear Shooting Star and Creed," Shooting Star began. ""As you know, you two have been training for quite some time now. And the two of you have become great friends so now I think is the time to send you guys on missions come meet me when you have your new equipment, I'll be downstairs with your parents Shootin Star, Safety and Peace. Mentor Faith Breed."

Both of them looked at each other before tackling the box and ripping it open and their eyes widened what was there, there were swords, blue hoods with capes, armour and the Assassins main weapon, the hidden blade.

"Oh wow, this is so cool." both of them yelled. They put on the armour and hoods before equiping the sword and hidden blade then they tested it to make sure it works. After that they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Oh boy oh boy." Shooting Star yelled bouncing up and down. "I'm going to be just like my ancestors Altair, Ezio and Connor."

Creeds mouth dropped. "They're your ancestors?"

"No wonder he was so good in training." he thought.

"Uh huh, mom says I look just like Altair."

"Wow okay, um let's go meet mentor Faith while I process this."

So they went down with Creed still letting the news sink in, eventually he snapped out of it when they saw Faith Breed, Stardust and Blazing Star, Stardust had the biggest sparkle in her eyes seeing the two in their new outfits.

"Aw you two look so cute, the tailor is very talented." Stardust cooed.

"Indeed are you two ready for your first mission?" Faith Breed asked.

"Si (yes) Mentor." Creed answered.

"Very well, your mission will be in manehatten. The Templars have a herald preaching there, you must eliminate him. But remember the three tennants of the Assassin's Creed No.1: Never raise your blade against an innocent, No.2: Be a blade in the crowd and No.3:Never compromise the brotherhood. Do you two understand?

"Aye mentor."

"Then go, just so you know Shooting Star your mom will be monitoring you two from the sky."

"Well then shall we go? Creed, climb onto my back because we will be flying there." Stardust urged.

As Creed got onto Stardusts back he was warned to hold on tight and he understood, it felt like the speed was tearing his skin apart until finally they stopped, he immediately climbed off of Stardust and started kissing the ground. He then looked at Shooting Star and was very angry to see him laughing at his current state and so Creed quickly regained his compusure and tried to not be hot - headed as Shooting Star called him. He then realised that they were in Manehatten.

"Okay you two good luck and if there is trouble I'll be there to help." Stardust said before taking off to the skys.

"Okay lets go." Shooting Star cheered before climbing a building.

"Hey!" Creed yelled. "Who made you the boss?"

As both of them climbed a building some pegasi managed to see them and their jaws dropped at their talents, eventually they got to the top and Shooting Star took in the landscape around him. Creed noticed that he was using his Eagle Vision to check for clues. Satisfied with his findings, Shooting Star walked over to the edge and saw a market. He stood up, faced Creed and with a smile leaned over and plummeted down, he flipped over so his belly was facing the ground and opened his wings letting him float down before his hooves touched the ground and he quickly closed his wings so nopony would notice. He looked up and saw Creed quickly follow him.

"Your lucky you have wings." Creed huffed.

"Well let's go I know where the herald is."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure Mr Know-It-All?"

"I have a photographic memory, everything I see and hear are implanted into my memory and can be viewed at anytime."

Creed looked at Shooting Star in disbelief. "...Your joking right?"

Shooting Star smiled. "Not at all, if you want I can teach you it"

"You teach me? Like that's going to happen."

"Alright then, have fun losing your targets."

"Grrrrr fine, but no funny stuff this is serious business now show me to the herald."

So they went to the town square and true to Shooting Stars word the herald was there, he was an earth pony with the templar cross on his chest preaching to the crowd.

"Alright oh wise one, how do we do this?" Creed asked sarcastically. But Shooting Star was already on the case scouting the area with his eagle vision, he saw a couple of guards in the crowd and he also noticed that there was a platform above the herald. He turned off his eagle vision and turned to Creed.

"Okay I have a plan," Shooting Star started to explain. "You will eliminate those guards over there whilst I go for the herald."

"And why do I have to go for the guards?" Creed questioned.

"Well your small so you can easily kill them without causing a scene, I'm the fastest out of the two of us so I'll get there quicker and it's my plan so chips-chop." Shooting Star replied whilst clapping his front hooves to which Creed had a look of frustration but nodded as he disappeared into the crowd, Shooting Star wasted no time free galloping to the platform. He decided to not use his wings as it will bring attention to himself, he finally got to the platform and decided to listen to what the herald was talking about.

_"New world, new world, politics boring, ooh a new ice cream stand, might try that out later. About time Creed." _Shooting Star thought when he saw the guards fallen so he jumped down, unsheathed his hidden blade and landed on the heralds back, the herald jumped in suprise before Shooting Star shoved his blade into the heralds throat, killing him, blood spurted out of the wound. The crowd screamed as Shooting Star and Creed made a gallop for it with other guards chasing them.

"Well so much for being stealth, got another great plan?" Creed asked.

"Aye, galloping." Shooting Star replied.

As they were galloping they got cornered by a group of guards. They had no choice but to fight, so Shooting Star decided to split up. As Creed galloped off with a couple of guards following him, Shooting Star flies over to a guard and cracks his neck, but just as he was about to fly again, one of the guards managed to get a huge cut on one of his wings causing him to plummet.

Groaning in pain he stood up and drew his sword. Luckily he has been training non-stop for the past 6 months and he knew how to get out of this jam. He quickly deflected a guards halberd and smacked him with the hilt of his sword before stabbing the guards throat. Another one grabbed hold of Shooting Star and the other guard tried to stab him but Shooting Star wriggled out and began a spell which conjured up a rope, he spun it around and got a guard and pulled the guard towards him and stabbed him in the throat with the hidden blade.

"You guys are too slow, I can take you out with my eyes closed." Shooting Star yelled. But while his back was turned a guard came up to him with a spear. But then Shooting Star heard a cry of pain and turned around. He saw his mom standing on top of the fallen guard, blood dripping from her hidden blade.

"You were great son." Stardust beamed, hugging Shooting Star who was blushing slightly. "But you let your guard down, who knows what that guard could have done to you."

Shooting Star hung his head. "Sorry mom, but shouldn't you help Creed?"

Stardust chuckled. "I'm the fastest flier in equestria, already did it. He should be with us soon."

"So what do you think? Did I do good mom?"

"You were amazing and very strategic. I guess you have to thank your ancestors for giving you eagle vision. Come on, lets search them and get rid of the evidence."

"Okay."

So they managed to get a lot of bits from the bodies as well as some knives. Shooting Star noticed Stardust taking a note from the captain.

"Mom what's that?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Stardust replied. "Just something Mentor Faith wanted me to pick up."

Before he could question any further he noticed Creed galloping up to him, he had a couple of cuts and bruises.

"You okay Creed?" Shooting Star asked.

"What do you think?" Creed grumbled.

"Alright you two since you did a good job on your first mission how about after we go for ice cream after we get rid of the bodies." Stardust suggested.

Both of them gasped and starting chanting "Ice Cream" and bouncing up and down. Stardust smiled, despite them training to be Assassins, they were still colts.

So they chucked the bodies in the nearby river and trotted to the ice cream stand that the herald was talking about. Shooting Star got butterscotch, Creed got chocolate and Stardust got vanilla. Creed and Shooting Star finished their ice cream really quickly, Stardust shortly after.

As they were about to go back to the guild Stardust halted them.

"What's wrong mom?" Shooting Star asked.

"Well being an Assassin isn't all about fighting and stabbing." Stardust explained. "You also have to be incognito." Seeing the confused looks on their faces, she sighed and explained again.

"Incognito means you have to make sure not to raise suspicion of the Templars, now since your mission has probably reached word across Manehatten so you two are wanted ponies but we can fix that." She continued.

"Now there are three things you can do, son I know you have that memory talent that all Assassins have, Creed you have yet to learn so you come with me to places. Now you can rip down wanted posters that would help a lot. You can bribe the heralds to take the attention off you or you can kill officials. These ponies gave their life for money, they will not be missed."

Both of them nodded, understanding what to do, Creed trotted to Stardust and climbed onto her back, before taking off she turned to Shooting Star.

"Be careful my son." Stardust said.

"I will." Shooting Star promised.

As he galloped away looking for posters, he decided to do a view from higher up so he proceeded to climb up a building. He couldn't fly since he was suspicious as it was, he made a vow never to fly while doing missions, flying to and away from missions is fine and he could use it in battle but not while looking for stuff.

As he took in his surroundings he noticed a couple of posters, a herald and a pony protected by templar guards. Smiling that he got his share he jumped down and started to pull down the posters making sure not to be seen by blending with crowds and hiding in wells. Satisfied with his work he walked over to the herald who was talking about 'The hooded ponies' rolling his eyes he walked up to the herald and held out a bag of bits.

"Stop talking about the hooded ponies and these bits are yours." Shooting Star whispered.

"It will be done." The herald replied.

"Thank you." He then walked away and had to use his eagle vision to locate the official, seeing a gold target he quickly made his way through and dipping poison he found from one of the guards he fought onto his hidden blade he quickly injected it into the official, the guards paid no attention thinking he was just a lost colt. Thinking a job well done he quickly left the official who was now flailing madly.

He found Creed and Stardust to which Creed was now bribing a herald and then spotted him.

"So son did you do it?" Stardust asked.

"Aye mom, it's all done." Shooting Star replied.

Stardust smiled. "Well done you two, you are now incognito, I think we should get back now and Shooting Star you should teach Creed that memory talent."

As they flew back to the guild the two colts couldn't help but feel a little pride in todays mission hopefully it would stay that way in the future.

**Well thats Chapter 2 of BTTR and a long one too. Just before you say anything Shooting Star knows that memory thing since he has seen other assassins do it and learned with the help of his parents. I feel I captured Creeds personality spot on. Also if you have requests for missions I will gladly take them (No OCs though) so yea guys review, follow, favourite. Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Burning Through the Ranks Ch3

**I am sooo sorry everyone for this late of an update, I have had serious writers block but thanks to my good friend 'With Death Comes More Death' I can make this chapter. Now it is another time skip two years so the ages are now.**

**Shooting Star- 8**

**Creed- 7**

**Anyway without further ado, let's begin.**

**I don't own MLP or AC. I don't own Creed or Faith Breed or a character that is in this chapter. I do own Shooting Star, Stardust and Blazing Star.**

It was a new day, and for the past two years Shooting Star and Creed have been rising through the ranks and Creed learned the memory skill after a very long time.(**Shooting Star is not the best teacher**) now today they were meeting their Mentor. Shooting Star has been through quite a few battles and had a couple of scars to prove it, it seems when he is in battle his wings always get hurt.

Creed however didn't have as much scars because he is more strategic than his friend. The two young Assassins have slightly warmed up to each other, even though Creed still gets annoyed at his partners childish antics.

As they met with their Mentor, they placed their right hoof on their chests.

"Safety and Peace Mentor." They greeted.

Faith Breed smiled. "Hello you two, now today your going to do something a little different."

Both of the colts tilted their heads in wonder.

"Both of you have the sea in your blood, Creed because of your father and Shooting Star because of Edward Kenway. But you need to know how to sail so that's what your going to be doing today, follow me."

Shooting Star and Creed were confused. Where is Faith Breed taking them? They were not in the guild anymore but at a dock not far from it. As they walked through the small village next to the dock, Shooting Star saw a hard working community within the villagefolk.

"Do these ponies know about us?" Shooting Star asked.

"Yes and they respect our cause, some are even Assassins themselves."

They stopped in front of a ship and what a ship it was. It looked old but it still looked new, it had armoured hulls and a load of cannons as well as a polished surface, the two colts saw the flag. It was the Assassin symbol with a skull inside it with a black background. On the front was the word 'Fratellanza' It was a mighty fine vessel.

"Wow, it's amazing." Creed awed.

"And it's yours." Faith Breed chuckled.

"What?" Shooting Star and Creed said.

"Well, actually it belonged to your father."

"My father?" Creed whispered.

"Yes, he was a great sailor and a great pirate. His last will was to hand this ship to you when he passed away."

"Wow this is cool, I have my own ship." Creed cheered.

"However, you have to share with Shooting Star."

"What?" Both of them said again.

"Well, both of you have to learn and it would be a great idea so one can drive and the other can attack. It's like they say. 'Strength comes in numbers.' So since your both partners, you have to share."

Creed did not like the idea of his partner driving the only thing left of his family. He knows Shooting Star is reckless. But Creed is not greedy, whatever money he gets from missions he gives to more deserving ponies.

"Very well." Creed sighed, not liking this idea one bit.

"AHOY FAITH BREED!" A voice called from above the ship.

They looked up and saw an old Earth Pony. She had a black mane and tail tied in a loose ponytail and had gray streaks in it. She had a pink coat and blue eyes, she wore a pirate hat and was equipped with two cutlasses and had a hidden blade.

"Ahoy Mary." Faith Breed greeted. Mary dropped down and walked up to them.

"What brings you here friend?" Mary grinned.

"Just introducing the new captains to their ship."

"Um forgive me Faith Breed, but they look like foals."

Creed and Shooting glared at Mary, they didn't like being called foals.

"The Earth Pony is the son of the last captain." Faith Breed replied. "And the Alicorn is the son of Stardust and Blazing Star."

Marys eyes widened at that. "Oh forgive me, I did not know."

Faith Breed turned around. "Shooting Star, Creed. Meet your teacher for sailing school, Mary Read. I will leave you to it."

As Faith Breed disappeared from them Mary turned to the colts. "So captains, since I now know your names let's begin but first off with the robes."

The two colts looked offended at that but before they could react they were stripped of their robes and had trenchcoats on. Creeds was brown whilst Shooting Stars was blue. They then got tri-horned hats plopped on their heads. Creeds was black with a red stripe whilst Shooting Stars was blue. (**Again.**)

"How did you do that?" Creed asked. "Your not even a unicorn."

Mary smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

So they went on the ship and the two young Assassins were feeling excited. They were giving a tour of the ship and were getting comments from the crew.

"Hey isn't it past your bedtime?" One crew member jeered.

Shooting Star walked over to him. "I may be little but I'll still pound you into the ground."

The crew member was about to retort but there was something about this pony that scared him so he shut up.

"These 'colts' are the new captains mateys, so show them respect." Mary announced.

"Mary, how can those two be the new captains? They reach to my hooves."

"Never judge a book by its cover. But let's set sail boys."

Pretty soon they were on the open sea and boy was it magical. The wind in your mane, the water splashing up occasionally. Whilst Creed was admiring the scenery, Shooting Star was talking to Mary Read.

"So how did you join the Assassins?" Shooting Star asked.

"Well, I lived in Hayngland (**Pony version of England**) and at the time my mom dressed me up as a colt which actually fooled the other sailors giving me a job. At that time my ship got invaded by pirates which I then joined. It was great but two years later me and my crew got captured, luckily I was pregnant at the time so I got spared death until the birth and then the Assassins saved me. They told the ponies who captured me I perished. I owed them my life so I joined them."

"Wow." Shooting Star said. He may be eight years old but his mind was much older than that so he understood everything she said.

Mary grinned. "Get Creed, it's time to begin your lessons."

Shooting Star saluted. "Aye aye."

So the two colts were there on deck. "So you two have to learn to sail. Well do not worry, it's like riding a scooter only it's big. And on the water. Aaaand it has a big... you get my point. So Creed come on up."

Creed went up and took hold of the wheel, feeling the rough surface. He got a weird feeling when he touched it. It was like his father was right here beside him.

"Okay captain, let's do a little sailing test." Mary said. "Let's uhhhh see how you do going around that island over there." Pointing to an island that had a lot of turns and hazards.

"Molto Bene (Very Well). Let's do this. I need full sail."

"You heard him lads. Full sail!" Mary ordered.

As they were sailing towards the island, Creed steered across some rocks, being reeally careful so the ship doesn't get that damaged. Mary, sensing Creeds cautious nature said to him. "It's okay Creed, she has taking a lot more than mere rocks. She is strong."

Creed nodded and loosened a little bit, eventually getting to the other side.

"Well done Creed." Mary praised. "Now to see how Shooting Star does compared to you."

As the alicorn took the wheel they turned around and went through the island again. Shooting Star was reckless even at sea, crashing a few rocks with Creed glaring at him the entire time. At the end Mary gave her analysis.

"Well, based on what I've seen. It is safe to say that Creed is the safer sailor but that is because Shooting Star takes more risks. Now it is good to see if the cannons are still working so Creed. Give the command, line it up and yell fire."

"WAIT FOR IT!" Creed yelled. Shooting Star was surprised at how loud Creed was. The cannons were aimed at a shipwreck.

"FIRE!" The cannons blew cannonballs at the shipwreck, obliterating it.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about!" Shooting Star cheered.

"Okay boys, it seems you know the basics. Now let's-" Mary began.

"ENEMY SHIPS OFF THE PORT BOW!" A crew member yelled.

The Assassins looked out and saw two ships flying the Templar cross.

"Just our luck." Mary mumbled. "BOYS! READY THE CANNONS!"

"But Mary, there are two of them and one of us." Creed said.

But they were suddenly right next to a ship, turning around they saw Shooting Star at the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Creed growled.

Shooting Star smirked. "Sharing." He did a broadside rake against a ship.

"Your turn Creed." Shooting Star said shoving him to the wheel.

"Wait, what?" Creed said.

"PREPARE TO BOARD!" Mary yelled. Some of the crew got to work gathering weapons. Shooting Star went and got two cutlasses and grabbed a hook tied to the mast and shot up to the top, he then took a piece of rope and swung to the other ship, kicking a guard off while he was at it.

"Well we should take care of the other one." Mary said.

"Si (Yes) let's go." Creed replied. He turned towards the other ship and lined up his sight, but nature wasn't on his side as a rogue wave came up to him.

"BRACE!" Mary yelled. He gripped the wheel and felt the wave slosh over him.

"Get the cannons ready." Creed called out. He was right next to the ship and gave the order.

"FIRE!" The cannons fired and took out a chunk of the enemy ship, Mary noticed the barrels of gunpowder. (**They use gunpowder for cannons, as far as I'm concerned. Guns don't exist in this time**)

"Creed." Mary yelled. "Get the unicorns to aim for the gunpowder."

"UNICORNS GET READY!" The unicorns readied a deadly spell that acts like a gun.

"FIRE!" They released the spell and struck home, the ship erupted into flames and explosions.

"We did it." Creed cheered. "Let's go back to Shooting Star."

Mary nodded. "Yes. Let's."

Meanwhile, the alicorn was helping wipe out the enemy crew. One tried to stab him but Shooting Star ducked and grabbed the guards head and stabbed his neck with his hidden blade. Shooting Star then threw the corpse overboard. Wanting to test his new weaponry he drew his cutlasses and stabbed two guards whilst helping up one of his crew.

"We're outnumbered mate." Shooting Star said.

"It's not the first time Shooting Star, it won't be the last."

"Show no mercy everypony, and give none either!" Shooting Star yelled charging and started slaughtering the enemy crew, letting his Assassin instincts kick in. Eventually the crew was wiped out and Shooting Star went up to the captain and stabbed him in the neck.

"So, the Assassins are getting desperate huh?" The Templar chuckled. "Letting foals fight their battles."

"This 'foal' was the one who wiped out your crew and killed you." Shooting Star retorted.

"That may be true, but your are still but a foal, there are a million ponies like me with much more experience whilst you have so much more to learn. Enjoy your life while you can, Assassin." Then the Templar went limp.

"Don't fear the darkness, but embrace it. Rest in peace." Shooting Star recited closing the Templars eyes. Turning around he saw Creed with the Fratellanza.

"He took out an entire crew." Creed said in disbelief.

"The alicorn is skilled, and his determination is what is driving him." Mary replied.

"Hi guys." Shooting Star grinned.

"You two have proved that you can sail and are great at securing ships. You have earned the respect of both me and the crew." Indicating to the crew who were congratulating them. "You two have earned the right to call yourselves captains." Mary took of her hat and placed it to her chest.

Both the colts held their heads up high and had proud smiles on their faces.

"But now is a good time to go back now." Mary said.

Both the young Assassins nodded and leaned on the rails letting Mary take the wheel. What a day huh? They are colts yet they own a ship now, they are just as great pirates as they are Assassins. This is a great life, or is it? Because it has its bad parts being an Assassin and our two trainees will learn that the hard way.

**Aaaand that's a wrap. For people that are confused. 'Fratellanza' means 'Brotherhood' in Italian. And yes this is the same Mary Read from the history books. I went through a lot of decisions which pirate I wanted in this story. I didn't choose Blackbeard because I'm not a bitch, my second option was John Nutt because it was close to MAAAAAARK NUUUUUUUTT! And anyway when we get back we will be going forward a year.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of Budder protect you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of BTTR, now I have mentioned in Animus and AiHS that Shooting Star has a bad scar on his eye. Well this chapter is going to go into more detail about how he got it, let's begin. It's another time skip so the ages are now:**

**Shooting Star- 9**

**Creed- 8**

**I don't own MLP or AC, I don't own Faith Breed or Creed. I do own Shooting Star, Stardust and Blazing Star.**

In Manehatten, we see Shooting Star and Creed on a rooftop, they were on a mission right now and Shooting Star was scoping the area.

Both of them have changed a lot in the past year, their actions on the sea had grabbed the attention of Princess Celestia, but it also confused her since the only ships they attacked were the ones who flew the Templar flag. A couple more scars were added to their bodies as well as their skills at naval combat. Creed was better than Shooting Star at sailing but Creed did not compare to the alicorns combat skills, they both matured a lot over the months as well.

"Alright Shooting Star, what do you see?" Creed asked.

Shooting Star turned his 'Eagle Vision' off before answering. "It will be hard, that's for sure. He has a bunch of guards round him but nothing we can't handle."

"So what's your plan?"

Shooting Star stopped and was trying to think. "Uhhhhhh, I think I'll let you think this one."

Creed frowned. "You don't have a plan do you?"

"Pretty much."

Creed sighed. "Alright, how about we hide in the crowds and take out the guards one by one."

Shooting Star grinned. "Sounds like a solid plan, let's go."

Creed nodded and they jumped off the edge they were on and went down. They hid in the crowds and saw their target.

It was an Earth Pony that had a white coat and brown mane and tail. He also had some armour on him as well as a sword strapped to his side. He is one of the Templar leaders, Killburn.

"Wow, a Templar leader." Shooting Star whispered.

"Shooting Star, you go first."

The alicorn nodded and whistled for a guard to come over. The guard fell for it and never saw the hidden blade coming, He stayed still for a couple of seconds before falling dead. As he fell Creed took care of anoher guard and that is when the crowd starting galloping away.

"So the Assassins want to play eh?" Killburn said. "Very well, you may have taking out some of my guards but I will make sure you die." As he drew his sword he barked an order to kill them.

Shooting Star deflected a swing and stabbed the guard in the eye with his hidden blade before jumoing and stabbing another guard, meanwhile Creed dived underneath guards and sliced his sword through their bellies making them dead.

Killburn turned tail and galloped away with the two young Assassins behind him, eventually they caught him in an open area where nopony was present.

"So Templar, ready to call it quits or do you wanna do it the hard way?" Shooting Star asked.

"Cocky, huh? That will be your downfall, BOY." Killburn spat the last part.

"Really? Then why are there two of us and one of you?"

Killburn smirked. "Guards."

As he said that, ten guards came out of the shadows.

Shooting Star gulped. "Okay, so you have guards big deal."

"You two will go back to pre-school where you belong, KILL THEM!"

The guards came at them and Shooting Star and Creed drew their weapons.

One guard tried to hit Cred but he sidestepped and stabbed him with the hidden blade, another grabbed him but the Earth Pony wriggled out due to his size and made another guard hit his comrade.

Two guards came at Shooting Star but he managed to deflect a blow and slam his sword into a guards head and slashed the other killing both of them.

"Quit wasting my time." Shooting Star yelled.

He then heard a noise behind him and saw Killburn swing his sword at him, he tried to deflect it but it was too late. The sword hit him in the face and threw him into a wall. His face was red with his blood.

Creeds eyes widened in shock when he saw the state his friend was in. "SHOOTING STAR!"

The guard saw that as an opportunity and slammed his spear into Creeds head forcing him to the ground.

Killburn sneered. "Well well, how the mighty have falling. You two should have not played with the grown ups, now you will pay."

He was about to finish Shooting Star off but stopped when he saw his guards dying around him, he saw knives stuck out of their necks and cursed.

"Dammit, they're here." He sheathed his sword and looked at Creed. "Your lucky I'm being nice but next time we meet, I won't show you or your 'brother' any mercy."

Creed gritted his teeth in pain, his head hurt so much from having a spear slammed into him but he tried to get up.

"I-I won't quit." He panted but saw Killburn already disappeared, he then turned and limped over to his fallen friend.

"Don't die on me Shooting Star." Creed said. Tears were beginning to form. "I won't forgive you, now get up dammit!"

Creed collapsed next to him and the last thing he saw was a figure galloping up to them before blacking out.

When Creed opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a white roof, groaning in pain he sat up and looked around. He heard a door open and turned to see a pony in a white coat.

The pony frowned when he saw him. "Young pony, you should be resting."

"I don't need rest, what I need to know is what happened."

The pony adjusted his glasses before answering. "Well, a pony in robes took you and another colt in here, you were both in pretty bad shape but your friend was even worse."

Creeds eyes widened. "Shooting Star?" He jumped up. "Where is he?"

"Please, lie back down you need your rest and to answer your question your friend is in the bed next to you."

Creed turned around and gasped at what he was seeing. Shooting Star was lying down in a bed with an oxygen mask attached to his muzzle and had wires hooked up to him, but what worried the Earth Pony were the bandages wrapped around Shooting Stars head where his eyes are.

"What happened?" Creed asked.

The pony, who Creed now realises is a doctor walked over to check Shooting Star. "The poor guy was in worse condition than you. Had a lot of blood coming out of him and was in critical condition. Must have been something to do with that giant slash mark on his right eye."

Creed was now looking at the doctor. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He will recover, but it's his eye I'm worried about. There may be a chance he could lose sight in his right eye."

Creed couldn't believe it. Shooting Star losing his eyesight was almost unthinkable. It was his sight that got them to where they needed to be. It was his sight that let him see things that normal ponies can't. It's his sight that let's him use 'Eagle Vision'. This would kill the alicorn if he loses it.

The doctor headed for the door. "Now, your carers will be here soon so please get some rest or I will have to force you to."

Creed frowned. Rest was the last thing on his mind, but he didn't want to anger the doctor. They not be good at fighting but they have all sorts of stuff that can make Creed lie down in an instant. So with one last look at his partner, he drifted off into sleep.

He woke up to a door slamming and hooves galloping and jumped up. He looked at the door and saw Blazing Star with a grim expression on his face, looking over he saw Stardust worried at her son.

"What happened?" Blazing Star asked.

"We were doing our mission, we were doing good but we were lead into an ambush. We were fighting off the guards when the templar got a hit on Shooting Star and he was down, he intended to finish us both off. I tried to stop him but a spear got slammed into my head and I was knocked out."

Blazing Star placed his hoof on Creeds. "Creed I know your kicking yourself over what happened, you can't blame yourself."

"But I could have done something, I could have stopped the Templar from hitting Shooting Star. Now there is a strong chance he'll lose sight in his right eye."

Stardust spoke in a monotone while stroking Shooting Stars mane. "My sons a fighter, he will pull through."

The doctor came in and the adults stood up.

"You must be their carers."

Stardust and Blazing Star nodded. "We're Creeds carers. Shooting Stars our son, tell me doctor, is there a way to save his eyesight?"

The doctor sighed. "That's what we're going to find out, we will perform magical surgery on him in the hopes that we can heal his retina but this procedure rarely works so the odds are not in our favour."

Stardust nodded. "Do it, at least we will know we tried."

"Very well, we will begin later on."

As the doctor left, Stardust was still fussing over Shooting Star.

She smiled sadly. "You remind me of myself so much, risking your life for others, being cocky. You are definetely my son."

"But I know how much you love your 'Eagle Vision' and I don't blame you, it's an amazing gift, I know it would crush you if you can't use it anymore."

She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry son, everything will be alright."

Creed just looked at his partner, never has he seen him look this... pathetic. He was in a hospital, unconcious and looking like a dead pony. Creed hopes that this surgery will work. For Shooting Stars sake.

He yawned as he was tired from a shot that the doctor gave him before Stardust and Blazing Star came in, he placed his head on the pillow and was out like a light.

"Creed, wake up." A voice said, and Creed felt some hooves shaking him to wake up, he groggily opened his eyes and saw Stardust with a sad smile.

"Hey your awake."

Creed yawned and stretched. "Why did you wake me?"

"Shooting Star is about to go into surgery, if you want to say something to him now would be a good time."

Creed was now fully awake, he nodded and trotted over to his partner.

"Tell me when your done." Stardust said, and she walked out the door.

Creed took a deep breath. "Shooting Star, I know you can't hear me right now and I am not good at stuff like this but... here goes.

"I know I haven't been the best partner, scratch that I was a complete coglione (jerk) to you. I don't know how you put up with me these past three years but I'm glad you did."

"You are the closest I have to a friend, we are more than partners Shooting Star, we are friends. I realise this now seeing you like this. Now I want you to get through this so we can kick Templar flank again, so fight."

Creed sighed and trottd over to the door, limping slightly due to an injury on his hind leg. When he went out he saw Stardust sitting down staring into space.

"I'm done."

Stardust nodded. "Blazing Stars getting the doctor, Creed I'm sorry but you still need your rest until the doctor says your better."

Creed frowned. "But I'm fine."

"Stop being stubborn Creed, now go get rest or so Celestia help me, I'll show you just how I got to where I am today."

Creed gulped, he did not want to make Stardust mad, he has seen her skills and that makes him look like a drunk swinging madly. He retreated to his bed and before he fell back asleep, he saw Shooting Star getting wheeled away.

Creed woke up and groaned. "I swear if I have to sleep again I'm bailing out of this hospital." He looked around and found his friend sleeping still.

"Did it work? Is the surgery done?"

"Yes." The doctor said behind him. "But only time will tell if his eyesight recovers, he should be waking up any time now."

He saw Stardust with a smile on her face as she nuzzled her son. "And what about me?"

"We have done tests on you and you will be free to go later, but you must stay here for now."

"I think he's waking up." Stardust said. hey turned to the alicorn to see him groaning.

"W-what happened? Why's everything dark?"

He then flailed. "I'VE GONE BLIND!"

Creed groaned. "It's good to have you back Shooting Star."

"Oh, my babys okay." Stardust said, hugging the alicorn.

"How do you feel Son?" Blazing Star asked.

"Well, aside from being blind. I'm fine."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Young pony, your not blind, or at least we don't know yet. The reason you can't see is because you have bandages over your eyes."

Shooting Star tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because you had serious damage on your right eye, we had to do magical surgery in hope that it will heal your retina."

"Did it work?"

The doctor sighed. "We're not sure yet, but you have to give it time. That is why you can't take off the bandages for three months."

Shooting Star jumped up. "WHAT? THREE MONTHS?"

Stardust hushed him. "Son, use your inside voice we're in a hospital."

"I understand that you love your eyesight, but you have to keep the bandages on, so we can see whether your eye has healed."

Shooting Star looked worried. "And if it hasn't?"

"Then you will lose sight in that eye."

The alicorn looked really upset at those news. But then Stardust tried to cheer him up.

"Cheer up son, think of this as training."

Shooting Star looked confused. "What training?"

"To train your other senses, you always rely on your eyesight. Remember you need all of your senses when your doing... that sort of 'stuff'."

"I think I get it now. Yeah this is gonna be FUN!" Shooting Star bounced up and down, much to the surprise of the doctor.

"He has been injured, yet he is jumping around like nothing's wrong."

Blazing Star chuckled. "Yep, Shooting Star is a fighter."

The doctor smiled. "I see that, well if we can just do a couple more tests then you'll be free to go."

Both the colts cheered at this. They couldn't wait to get out of this hospital.

**This will be a two-parter, for personal reasons. Anyway when we return we will be examining Shooting Star in his temporal blindness, but for now.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


End file.
